The Wedding Vacation
by i don't want to be in love
Summary: Bella and Edward are off to the Bahamas for their best friends' -Alice and Jasper's wedding and the vacation plan for the engaged couple's closest friends.  While fighting off their nosey friends, will they become friends or much more then that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"You have got to be kidding me Bella, there is no way you are bringing those clothes to my wedding!" Alice yelled when she saw what I planned on putting in my luggage, she turned to me, grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.

"Bella we are going to be in the Bahamas for a week and a half for my wedding, there is no way you are going with sweats, jeans and baggy t-shirts!" With that she started going through the shopping bags she brought with her.

"I knew I was going to have this problem so I bought you a bunch of clothes for this next week, and I don't want hear one complaint you're going to let me pack your bags because it's my wedding". I sighed and nodded, there would be no point in arguing with her, when Alice wants something, she gets it.

"Fine, but can I at least take one pair of sweat pants to wear around the house." Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay and just so you know I am not all evil, I did get you a flannel shirt, BUT! Only for the cabin!"

I laughed and promised her that I wouldn't step out in the flannel shirt or sweat pants, with that she shoved me out of my room so I wouldn't see what she was packing me. A half an hour of flipping channels later Alice came out with my luggage and dragged it to my door next to hers. Then she grabbed my arm, dragged me into my room and pointed to an outfit on my bed.

"Change into that quickly, we need to leave in 5 minutes."

I grabbed the clothes off my bed and went to the bathroom to change. The clothes she gave me were surprisingly comfortable which was a relief, because I didn't want to sit in uncomfortable clothes for a 6 hour plane ride. When I finished changing, I tied my hair up and we were out the door.

After we went through security we found a Starbucks and sat there waiting for our flight to be called.

"So who else is staying at the beach house with us?"

The wedding is not till the end of the week and a half, the rest of the week was for Alice's and Jasper's closest friends and we're all staying in Alice's parent's beach house. I still wasn't sure about who was going to be there.

"Well Emmett is coming but he is talking later flight because he has to work today, Jasper is bringing Rosalie as well as his best friend and best man Edward."

When she mentioned Edward's name she looked at me and smirked, which scared me a little.

"Alice? What are you planning?"

She smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders, to which I groaned and rolled my eyes. I need to remember to keep a look out for what she is going to do.

For the rest of the time we drank our coffees and talked about what we will be doing for the week, until our flight was called. The flight was pretty boring, thankfully I brought my laptop and a book so I had stuff to do. Alice was smart enough to buy food before we boarded the plane so we didn't have to deal with overpriced plane food. Surprisingly the flight didn't seem as long as I thought it would be, thank god! We got our luggages after we got off the plane and went to look for Jasper, who was picking us up to take us to the beach house. When we found Jasper I saw that Rosalie had actually come with him, I looked next to me and realized that Alice was no longer there, but running across the airport and propelling herself into Jasper's arms. I chuckled, walking over and stood next to Rosalie.

"Hi Bella, it's been a while."

At least that's what I think she said, I wasn't really sure because she was also chuckling about Jasper and Alice at the same time.

"It really has been, which does suck, but we do have this week and by the way Emmett has not shut up about you at all."

She blushed and giggled; I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. I was happy that Emmett found someone he was so taken with and that she liked him back, but I knew this would mean me being a loner for a majority of the week. I was dragged out of my thoughts by Alice's voice after she had pried herself off Jasper's face.

"Where's Edward? I he waiting at the beach house?" Jasper shook his head.

"No, he is coming later with Emmett, I'm going to be picking them up in about 3 hours".

As he talk to her he give her kisses between pretty much every word, it was quite annoying for me and Rosalie. Alice giggled and jumped to hug Rosalie, while Jasper grabbed our luggages, as he walked ahead the three of us trailed behind as we were walking Alice jumped and grabbed me by the arm.

"Bella I can't wait for you to meet Edward!" I heard Rosalie chuckling in the back round.

"GOD! Alice are you seriously trying to set me up again? I told you to stop!"

She pout and stopped me from moving any further.

"Bella! You have got to let go of James, he was a jerk to break up with you and what he did just proves his jerk attitude further, but it's his loss seriously you can do way better, plus Edward is perfect for you!"

I rolled my eyes and nodded telling her I would try to get to know Edward, I also told her that she would have to let me go at my own pave with Edward and not force me to do things I am not ready for. She half heartedly agreed but she said that she made no promises to stop playing Bella barbie while we are here, but I can live with that.

When we got to the cottage I was amazed at how beautiful it was, the kitchen walls were al windows on the outside, facing the beach. There was a huge living room that looked so cozy and a flat screen T.V.! When Alice brought me upstairs and showed me all the bedrooms, which were huge; she showed me my room and let me spend some time alone to unpack. As I was unpacking I thought back to what Alice said about opening up, and I knew she was right. At the same time though I didn't see the point, throughout both high school and university the only person who ever showed interest in me was James. Then he ended up breaking up with me, saying that I wasn't good enough for him. Despite what Alice says, I can't help but believe him; I mean he was the only guy who ever showed interest in me. In the end I decided I would try to be friends with Edward and see what happens from there.

After I finished unpacking I heard Jasper leaving to go pick Edward and Emmett up so I decided to go take a shower before they got here. When I got out I saw that Alice had put some clothes on my bad; I sighed and put them on. I actually ended up liking the clothes when I put them on, the shirt had a normal neckline and was very loose and comfortable, but still looked like something Alice would pick out. The shorts were also very comfortable, white and cotton, but I know there was no way to get Alice to compromise on that. As I finished changing Alice knocked on my door and came in; she smiled when she saw I put on what she chose for me.

"Yay! You didn't argue; you look amazing in those shorts, just like I thought."

She dragged me into my washroom and started running a bunch of products through my hair. "We are going with you wet hair look cause it makes you look sexy." She winked and I rolled my eyes. "This stuff will make your hair look kind of wet even once it dries." I nodded thankful that she wasn't going to make me sit for hours while she did my hair and makeup. She let me go natural other than the stuff she put in my hair she did nothing else.

As she was running the stuff through my hair I noticed there a was second door to the bathroom across from my bedroom.

"Alice, why is there a second door there? Is this a shared bathroom?" She nodded.

"Yea it is, I hope you don't mind but you sharing with Edward, I swear this isn't me trying to set you with him. Emmett and Rosalie are sharing a room and I didn't think you'd want to share a bathroom with them if the decide to move their adventures to the bathroom."

I shuddered, trying to keep the pictures from entering my mind, yea I would definitely rather share a bathroom with Edward.

"No, I don't mind, you are completely right we probably should've gotten them their own house, knowing Rosalie and Emmett they are probably going to have LOUD nights."

Alice giggled,"yea they are probably going to be worse than Jasper and I."

I burst out laughing,"seriously, if that's true they will never live it down."

We continued laughing for a good 10 minutes till we were blue in the face.

"I miss this, we haven't hung out like we used to in so long!"Alice told me once we caught our breaths, I sighed and hugged her.

"I know it's been a while since we had one of our crazy sleepovers".

"OMG! We can totally have one tonight while we are waiting for the guys to get back!" I laughed at her eagerness.

"Sounds awesome! But what about Rosalie?" She rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Rosalie went with Jasper so she could greet Emmett at the airport." I laughed, of course she did, things were going to be comfortable with them for the whole vacation and probably the wedding too.

Alice quickly got off the bed and grabbed my arm pulling me with her, she told me to downstairs and ran into her room. When she came into the lounge room she was holding large makeup bag. It turned out to be a nail polish bad, we sat in the lounge room watching tv, doing each other's nails and giggling about the silliest stuff. As we sat in front of the tv waiting for our nails to dry, we heard the front door open, Alice giggled and jumped off the couch running through the kitchen to the front door. When she was walking back to the lounge room I heard someone following her; I turned to the doorway and almost gasped.

"Bella this is Edward, Jasper's best man; Edward this Bella my maid of honor."

Holy Shit!

* * *

><p>AN Sorry, I realized this first chapter may have been boring but it was just an introduction of the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight... as much as I'd love to have Jasper all to myself ;P

* * *

><p>Previously,<p>

"Bella this is Edward; Jasper's best man; Edward this is Bella; my maid of honor."

HOLY SHIT

**Chapter 2- BPOV**

Woah! Edward is beautiful… in a manly way of course. He has piercing green eyes, the most interesting messy copper colored hair I have ever seen and such a sexy angular jaw that I was so tempted to lick.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to finally meet you."

I willed myself not to turn red and embarrass myself; I lifted my hand up to where he held his out."Likewise Edward."

When he grabbed my hand he didn't shake it like I anticipated, instead he lifted it up to his face and kissed it; well if I wasn't blushing before, I am definitely blushing now. From the corner of my eye I could see Alice trying to stifle a giggle and she had the biggest shit eating grin I've ever seen.

"Bella? Why don't you show Edward where his room is!"

I looked at Alice, then back up at Edward who smiled and I swear I almost jumped him, somehow he became even more beautiful with that smile.

"Uh… s-sure, come on."

Edward grabbed his bag off the floor and followed me up the stairs.

"Okay, so our rooms are at the end of the hallways, and there is another staircase there to, so I would suggest using that staircase at night. Cause I seriously doubt you want to hear both Rosalie and Emmett or Alice and Jasper going at it like rabbits… it's a scarring experience."

Edward groaned when I told him that and I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face.

"I guess that's completely unavoidable, but Bella I hope you do realize I will have no hope of not hearing them from our rooms. I mean maybe with just Jasper and Alice we would could have muffled their moans… but now that we have Rosalie and Emmett we are so screwed."

I blushed and rolled my eyes, "Yea, it would be completely unrealistic to hope that they will be quiet."

Edward chuckled and nodded his head in agreement; when we got to his room I opened the door and stepped to the side to let him go ahead of me.

"Okay, here is the bathroom, and we are sharing it so please knock before you enter… to avoid any embarrassment."

Edward smirked before he spoke, "I don't know if I can, now that I know there is a possibility of seeing you in only a towel," he winked letting me know it was a joke. Even so I still ended up turning red, making Edward's smile grew wider; I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm.

"Ow! Bella, that hurts," Edward pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on there's no way that hurt your arm."

He grinned "Yes but it hurts my heart," I rolled my eyes and laughed, "funny."

Edward smiled and winked again; I pushed Edward hard enough so he would fall on the bed, but he grabbed my arm last minute and I ended up toppling onto him. Edward smirked with a mischievous look in his eyes, and pushed me onto the bed, pinning me to it.

"Oh Bella, that was a very bad idea; I'm afraid you'll have to be punished," he chuckled.

With that he brought his hands down to my sides and started to tickle me, "No… st-stop, please Ed-ward."

I tried to stop him, but it was no use, he is a lot stronger than I am and my struggles did not deter him at all. In attempt to get away from Edward; I tried to roll away but ended up falling and taking him with me. After Edward saw that I was not hurt, he started laughing and I couldn't stop myself from laughing either. As we were trying to catch our breaths I heard someone clear their throat; Edward and I turned our heads towards the door to find Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all standing there with very amused looks on their faces. Only then did I realize that Edward was laying on top of me; Edward looked at me and smiled, he stood up grabbing my hands to pull me up with him. He and I looked at each other, Edward looked back at our friends then he spoke; "hey guys… whats up?"

Alice smirked, "not much; we heard a thud and were afraid one of you got hurt, but it seems you guys are just fine… so, what's going on?"

"Nothing really, clumsy here just fell off the bed and pulled me down with her." I scoffed and hit his arm… again, "well I wouldn't have fallen on the floor if you hadn't pinned me to the bed and started tickling me!" Edward playfully glared at me, "yea, but if you hadn't pushed me than I wouldn't have had to tickle you," I snorted "what are you five? I haven't heard that excuse since kindergarden!"

Edward looked at the ground and pouted, then he looked back up at me through the hair that fell on his face -which made him look adorable- and spoke, "I'm not five, I'm six!" I couldn't help but laugh, that comment and his adorable expression made it impossible not to. When we both were able to stop laughing again, we realized that the others were still at the door. Emmett and Rosalie were still smirking; Jasper was just looking at us with his eyebrows raised and Alice was sporting a huge ass grin. Edward and I looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say; finally I spoke up, killing the silence.

"So, what are we doing tonight?"

Alice started jumping up and down giggling, like a little girl at Disney World; Jasper had to wrap his arms around her to calm her down. It definitely showed that Jasper and Alice are perfect for each other, he is the only one who can calm her down… seriously only him; I have know her since we were 5 and I haven't been able to, EVER! After she relaxed in his arms, Alice told us our plans for the evening.

"We are having dinner at that restaurant we saw on our way here, remember?"

I nodded, Alice saw a cool seafood restaurant on our way to the cottage and started bouncing on her seat demanding we go to the restaurant at some point of the vacation.

"Jasper made reservations while I was unpacking," she kissed his cheek and giggled.

I couldn't help but smile, it was great to see Alice so happy, she deserved it and she had been talking about finding her soul mate since she was 7 years old. It was hilarious, in high school tons of guys had asked her out, but she had always turned them down, saying she would know when to say yes. I had my doubts, yet in university while Alice was walking home from her final class of the day she literally bumped into Jasper and that evening when Alice came into our apartment, I got to meet her new boyfriend. That's right, first meeting and they already established they were boyfriend/ girlfriend. After I saw how serious they were I learned to never doubt Alice's decisions.

When I snapped out of my thoughts I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett had left, while Alice was looked at me with pleading eyes and I knew what she was thinking.

"NO! Please Alice not tonight!"

She broke out of Jasper's embrace and came over to me grabbing my hands; her eyes still pleading.

"Please, please, please, come on you should make the bride to be happy, please!"

I sighed and agreed, I knew Alice wouldn't let up on getting choose my outfit for tonight… and frankly for the rest of the vacation. I looked up at Edward who had a confused look on his face, giggled and explained the situation to him cause he clearly had no clue what was going on.

"Why, do you agree?"

Jasper snorted and spoke, "Believe me this is not something you can get Alice to budge on, you'll get used to it."

Alice giggled and ran back to Jasper, hugging him tightly, "You know me so well."

He smiled down at her and pressed his lips to hers, and of course being Alice she took the kiss further; in other words they were one small step away from a full on make out session. I started blushing and looked at Edward awkwardly, he looked at me and smirked.

"I think we can say goodbye to a good night's sleep for the rest of this week." Edward whispered in my ear; I half giggled, half groaned because despite our jokes, his statement for probably right.

We both looked up at Alice and Jasper to find them still making out, oblivious to our conversation; from the corner of my eye I saw Edward rolling his eyes.

"Hey horny kids, how bout making out in your room instead of mine!"

I laughed at the disgruntled look on Edward's face; he looked at me and raised his eyebrow, then smirked while walking towards me. Before I could runaway he grabbed me around the waist with one arm and started tickling me with the other, like before squirming did nothing; I couldn't get out of his grasp. As I was gasping for air while Edward continued to tickle me, I heard Alice and Jasper laughing. Edward stopped tickling me, we looked at each other then at Alice's and Jasper's amused faces then he quickly let go of my waist.

"Uh, so Alice… are we getting ready or not?"

Alice's face lit up and she nodded frantically; sighed and smiled happy that I distracted her before she could say something embarrassing. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of Edward's room and into mine when we got there she shoved me down onto the bed and started going through my closet, talking a mile an hour.

"OMG Bella! Didn't I tell you that you would like him and wow when i walked in the room and saw him on top of you I swear I almost screamed. You guys are already so comfortable with each other after knowing each other for what… an hour? It's so cute, seriously it's like you were made for each other and when he was tickling you and you guys realized we were there, he still kept his arm around you for a bit he so didn't want to let go and…"

When Alice came back to my bed with an outfit I jumped up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Alice chill seriously take breath, yea I get it you were right I do like Edward but please stop freaking out about it because you're gonna make me freak out too!"

She took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm sorry, I am just got really happy when I saw you happy because really hun you absolutely deserve it… anyways no heart felt crap tonight we'll leave that for later. Right now we are going to focus on knocking Edward off his feet with how sexy you can be; he won't know what hit him." I giggled at Alice's comment and we started going through my outfit for tonight.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella get pulled out of the room by the force that is Alice, when I turned to Jasper he was smirking at me. "What?"

He snorted, "Dude, you know what come on you are so into Bella it's not even funny, no actually it's quite hilarious."

I rolled my eyes "yea yea, ok I like her; she's funny and sweet, get off it."

Jasper rolled his eyes and left my room chuckling.

Ok so I really liked Bella she was just funny or sweet she was absolutely beautiful and adorable she makes me smile as wimpy as that makes me it's true. When I first saw her as Alice dragged me over to meet her I was taken aback, both Alice and Rosalie told me that she was beautiful but I wasn't prepared for how gorgeous she really is. I was so afraid of making of a fool of myself but it was so easy to talk to her; we instantly bonded on our annoyance of the amount of PDA and loud sex that would be going on in the house. I had no problems joking with her and she seemed to be just as comfortable with me, which made me very happy… _jeez i sound like a girl._

Alice said that we would be going to a nice seafood restaurant and knowing Alice, if I dressed too casual she wouldn't hesitate to rip my head off, seriously. So I decided to go with a black dress shirt and blue dark wash jeans, so it was nice enough for Alice but still comfortable. Also the jeans were dark and loose enough to hide any problems with Bella awakening "little Eddie".

After I finished getting dress I grabbed my wallet and phone and I went downstairs to the living room to wait for everyone else. Emmett and Jasper were already down so we were all just waiting for the girls; Emmett was getting really impatient.

"Why are they taking so long, we aren't going to the Oscars just a restaurant; I am STARVING."

Just then Rosalie came down the stair and cut Emmett's rant short, "calm down Em, we're done Bella and Alice are right behind me."

Sure enough Bella and Alice came bouncing down the stair, but Alice was right in front of Bella, blocking my view of her. When she finally moved from in front of Bella, I swear I almost passed out. She was wearing a strappy high heels and a black skirt that together made her legs look long and tempting. The skirt was matched with a flowing tank top that made her look so innocent despite the bottom half of her outfit and her hair was tied in a high ponytail revealing her sexy collarbone. At that moment I was so happy that I wore the loose dark wash jeans because I knew for the rest of the evening that as long as I am with Bella my erection would not be going down no matter how hard I'd try.

"Wow… Bella you, you look amazing!"

She looked up through her lashes and blush which made her even more sexy and temping, if that's even possible. "Thank you, Edward."

When we got out to the car I got into the driver's seat since I had agreed to be the designated driver, Rosalie and Emmett got into the very back of the car and Alice and Jasper sat together in the middle. Which meant Bella's only seating option was in the passenger side next to me, I realized then that we would probably be sitting together for a majority of the trip since both Alice and Jasper and Emmett & Rosalie will be stuck to each other. That thought made me both giddy and terrified at the same time, I am excited to spend time with Bella, but I don't know how I'll be able to hide my obvious physical attraction to her for a whole week and a half, it would definitely be a challenge.

Once we got to the restaurant Alice was bouncing her seat, the minute I stopped the car she got out and skipped to the restaurant. When she saw that the rest of us were taking our time she shot us a murderous glare and we all knew not to mess with her and hurry our asses up otherwise she'd make us miserable.

We went into the restaurants and got to our reserved table and as I suspect I ended up sitting next to Bella, which I was ok with. As everyone was looking through their menus I glanced over at Bella and saw that her eyebrow were scrunched and she was biting her lower lip. That instantly made me want to lean down and grabbed her lower lip between mine and start sucking on it; I scratched the back of my neck and tried to get those thoughts out of my mind before I did something stupid. I bent my head towards hers and whispered into her ear.

"You okay."

She froze and then shiver when I whispered to her, she then turned to me and smiled shyly.

"Yea I am fine, I just have no idea what I am going to get, everything looks so amazing, it's really hard."

I chuckled and nodded, "Yea I know what you mean I am having a hard time deciding on something as well, I wish I could just order everything… but I doubt I'd be able to finish that, and if I did you'd probably have to roll me home."

She giggled and rolled her eyes, "nah I would just leave you here, theres no way I am rolling you home." It was nice to see that we could relax back to how we interacted back at the cottage.

"Bella, this is the second time you have hurt my heart today, how will it ever heal." I pouted hoping to make her laugh; I succeeded she tried to laugh quietly, putting her hand over her mouth to muffle the noise.

"Oh Edward, I am terribly sorry, would you like me to kiss it better." She said, winking at me and I tried not to growl, imagining how it would feel to have Bella's lips on my body.

Before I could respond to Bella's remark Alice butted in and ask us if we were ready to order because she want her food.

"I don't know I have it narrowed down between the Yellowfin Ahi Tuna and the Mahi Mahi but I can't decide between the two."

I looked at Bella and grinned, "I am actually stumped between those to as well, how about you get the Yellowfin and I'll get the Mahi Mahi and we can spilt the two."

Bella looked at me and smiled, "That sounds perfect."

When I turned and looked at Jasper he was staring at a me with a very surprised look on his face and Alice was sit next grinning widely.

"What? Why the hell are you guys looking at me like that?"

Alice giggled, while Jasper rolled his eyes and snickered, after they both stop laughing, Jasper finally explained, "Edward, you never share haven't you noticed that, anytime we would go out and I would want to try something from your plate you would slap my hand away. Also anytime I wanted to split a meal with you, you refused because you said you liked to have your own dishes and now you made the suggestion to spilt a meal with Bella without second thought!"

I rolled my eyes at Jasper and a still giggling Alice, trying to hide my embarrassment; I turned to Bella to see that she was starring very intently at her hands in her lap and she was blushing bright red."

I brought one of my hands under the table and grabbed Bella's hand, make sure that it stayed under the table and away from the sight of the others. I rubbed circles on the back of it with my thumb offering some reassurance and comfort, then for a second I froze wondering if I crossed a line. I soon relaxed because when Bella realized I froze she squeezed my hand and grinned, this grin made her look adorable; her eyes crinkled, her nose was scrunched up and her grin made the room light up. Her grin was also infectious I couldn't help but grin back at her there was no way I could've stopped the grin from appearing if I wanted to. We looked away from each other before Alice's hawk eyes could notice, but from the way she was smirking us I had a feeling she even knew that I had grabbed her hand. Guiltily we quickly let go of each other's hands and Bella tried and succeeded in distracting Alice from making any comments all by just asking about the shops around the beach. Once Bella asked the question Alice was rambling on about all the cool ones and the ones they would have to visit and how they had planned a spa day for the two of them and Rosalie in two days.

After hearing Alice talk incessantly for about 2 minutes I was starting to get a headache so I blocked her out and focused my energy on staring at Bella without getting caught. The food didn't come much later after we ordered it, but Emmett still managed in that time frame to get at least buzzed… well that's Emmett for you. Thankfully Rosalie did manage to keep him still, which is amazing first time I met him we had gone to a bar with Jasper as well and he would not hold still. Clearly he is completely smitten with Rose which I was nice because Rose sure deserved to have someone to care about her.

"edward, Edward… EDWARD!" I got pulled out of my thoughts by someone whisper screaming my name. "Huh? What?"

Bella giggled and I realized she was the one who had called my name, "Looks like someone checked out for a bit. Anyways the food came, you were just to out of it to notice."

Chuckled, it was a lot like me to start day dreaming and be completely oblivious to what was going on around me. I grabbed my fork and knife and started going through my dinner; I almost dropped my utensils when I heard Bella moan quietly, at that point I was ready to bend her over the table and fuck her, while everyone else watches on… I wouldn't care.

I turned to Bella my eyes still wide in surprise and definitely arousal; she looked at my expression and blushed, yet again ducking her head towards the table. I looked around to the others to see they were all engrossed in their own private conversations and food, so I saw that as an opening and leaned towards Bella to whisperer in her ear.

"So I take it the Yellowfish is very good… either that or there is something highly inappropriate going on under the table that the rest of us don't know about."

At that comment Bella jaw dropped, she scoffed and rolled her eyes, "you know what, just for that Edward you don't get any of this amazing Yellowfish."

I pouted, "please, I really want some, it looks delicious! Please." I looked up at her through my eyelashes and stuck my bottom lip out a little further seeing as her resolve was falter, she closed her eyes and groan quietly, "ugh, FINE! You know what you do is not fair." I decided to play dumb, "hm? what are you talking about? What was I doing Bella?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes "please, you know exactly what you were doing; we are not going to discuss this now, unless you want Alice to harass us some more." Her voice was barely a whisper by the end; I glanced quickly at Alice and thankfully she was still engrossed in her conversation with Jasper… actually I am not sure if it was an actual conversation it looked more like eye- fucking.

For the rest of the dinner we all just ate and discussed what we wanted to do for the rest of the vacation, and we decided that we would just take it easy and have a relaxing day at the beach. After we finished eating and paid we came home and everyone went off to bed; we were all pretty tired after the long flight so we were all ready to crash.

I wasn't in the mood to go to bed yet so I sat on the deck facing the beach, as I was staring at the water I heard the door slide open; I  
>turned around and saw Bella standing behind me.<p>

She smiled "Hey."

* * *

><p>An: Thanks for reading 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight... but I am working on Kristen Stewart ;)**

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

I wasn't in the mood to go to bed yet so I sat on the deck facing the beach, as I was staring at the water I heard the door slide open; I turned around and saw Bella standing behind me.

She smiled "Hey."

Chapter 3- BPOV

Edward smiled when he realized it was me, "Hey Bella, what's up?"

I rolled my eyes, "Our house mates decided they weren't too tired to partake in some night time activity and I couldn't sleep with all the noise.

Edward snorted, "Yea why am I not surprised, seriously I think our best bet is sleeping on this hammock," he pointed to a hammock hanging across to trees just off the deck.

"Oh, I didn't notice that… I love hammocks! Come on lets go." I pulled Edward up and ran towards the hammock. When I got to the hammock I turned to see Edward coming over, laughing… probably at my excitement.

When he got to the hammock he sat down on it then he grabbed me by waist pulling me on and lying next to me. Him grabbing my waist actually took me by surprise making me squeal a little, which in turn made him laugh even more.

"Shut up! You surprised me it was an automatic reaction." I shoved him a little, he grabbed me and held on to me.

"Hey! No pushing, it's not hard to fall off this thing and if I do… I am taking you with me."

I giggled and rested my head on Edward's shoulder trying to catch my breath. As we laid on the hammock, we talked about our life at home and our childhood, our jobs and everything we loved and hated.

"NO! You're kidding… there's no way!" I covered my mouth trying to hold back the laughter but it was inevitable and I started laughing hard. Even through my laughter I could hear Edward groan next to me , "I am not, this is totally serious; I didn't want to be like the kids at my school and so in my eyes being different meant being gothic. I was full goth, black clothes, mesh, leather pants and even eye liner…"

"Wait! Did your parents ever take pictures?" Edward grimaced and nodded, "my mom thought it was important to mark every stage of my childhood."

I couldn't stop laughing, "OH MY GOD! I HAVE to see these photos!"

Edward shook his head, "NO! There is no way, my mom promised she wouldn't show it to anyone! It's too embarrassing I don't want anyone to see it!" I looked up at him and pouted, "Please, please I really want to see them."

"Aw, Bella! You can't do that, it's not fair how am I supposed to resist if you pout like that!"

I giggled, "That's the point, so please can I see them at some point?" Edward looked down at me and sighed "Fine! But only you, and you can not tell anyone about this, especially not Alice cause she will probably tell everyone."

I laughed, "Don't worry I won't; I have been embarrassed by Alice because she couldn't keep her mouth shut, yea not fun."

"So… what about you? Any embarrassing phases?" Edward asked me.

I sighed, "Well, there was the Britney Spears phase that pretty much every girl went through…" Before I could continue, Edward interrupted me.

"You're not serious!" I nodded, "Bella; I am very disappointed. I thought you were better than that," he looked down at me and smirked.

"Shut up! It was 3rd grade, it was cool." Edward scoffed, "really Bella? Haven't you heard of being your own person?" I rolled my eyes, "like I said before, I was in grade 3, at that age kids want to fit in not stand out!"

Edward laughed, "Wait, okay I have to show you the pictures from my goth phase then you have to show me pictures from your Britney Spears phase." I shook my head, "Please NO! That is way to embarrassing for me!" He rolled his eye, "and my goth phase wasn't? No, if you want to see those pictures you have to show me yours, please?" I sighed, "Fine!"

As the night went on, our conversation lulled and soon I found myself drifting off.

The next morning I woke up to a rather loud giggle; I shifted a little my eyes still closed, when I realized I was pressed up against something warm. I opened one eye to find myself lying half on Edward, half on a hammock and the previous night came back to me. To top it all off I felt his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me to him and I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I closed my eyes making the most of the moment.

All of a sudden a heard a click and a very distinct voice speaking, "Awwww, they are so adorable!"

I felt Edward shift under me and I opened my eyes to look up at him. He was looked at me with a slightly disoriented expression and then he smiled, "good morning, Bella."

I felt myself blush, "good morning, Edward."

Then we heard some giggling and snickering near us, and we realized we had completely forgot about the noises that had actually woken us up. We both shifted onto our butts to see our friends sitting on the porch looking at us as they ate breakfast. I looked at Alice to find her giggling, holding a camera in her hand and I gasped.

"ALICE! You did not take a picture of us!"

She giggled some more, "maybe, but you can't get me to delete it. I am telling you now so don't waste your energy trying." I looked up at Edward who was rolling his eyes, "fine, Alice we won't," he replied.

Next, Rosalie decided to speak, "so, what were you guys doing, sleep on a hammock together?"

Emmett was about to say something, which I am sure would have been dirty and embarrassing by the smug look on his face, but I cut him off before he could say it. "Well, I guess for you guys being tired and going to sleep meant testing how strong the mattresses are and how loud you can scream before the police is called, but for me it meant actual sleep. Sadly I couldn't sleep with what you guys were doing just down the hall from me, so I decided to step out on the deck for some peace and quiet."

Then Edward continued where I left off, "and I was on the deck because I wasn't tired enough to sleep, when Bella came out on to the deck. She then explained to me that she could not sleep because you guys have no sense of volume and you were keeping her up. Of course after that Bella saw the hammock and being the crazy girl she is, she ran up to it and demanded we lay on it." At that point Edward was looking at me smirking and had such an urge to hit him, but I knew it was a losing fight.

After a short pause Edward continued, "So we lay on the hammock and talked about our crazy pasts; I guess at one point we both just drifted off to sleep." I nodded in agreement with what Edward said.

Alice rolled eyes and whined dramatically, "coommmmeee onnnnnn! There HAS to be something interesting and worth telling that happened last night!"

Everyone laughed at Alice's whining, "Sorry Alice, it was exactly how Edward mentioned it, nothing else happened, sorry there isn't anything "interesting" to feed your crazy thirst for gossip."

Thankfully, Alice dropped her whining at that pointed and suggested we eat breakfast, so we don't end up going to the beach too late. The breakfast today was pretty bland, it was good but kind of boring, and I wasn't the only one who thought so. We had bread with butter and jam or cereal, it was really irking Emmett.

"Beeelllllaaaaaaa?" Emmett said in a childish voice, pouting. I sighed, "Yes, Emmett?"

"Can you please make us breakfast tomorrow, this is too boring and your cooking is AMAZING." I laughed, "oh Emmett flattery gets you everywhere, sure I would love to, is everyone ok with that?" No one had any objections which made Emmett grin really big, it kinda of made him look like a child when he grinned like that.

After breakfast, Alice dragged me up to my room and went through my closet. As she was looking for what she was planning on forcing me into, she decided that this was a good time for her to interrogate me.

"Bella, you have to tell me the truth! What happened with you and Edward last night!" I sighed, knowing it was going to take a lot of convincing to get her to believe that we had been telling the truth. "I am telling you, what Edward said, was exactly what happened last night, nothing else!"

She scoffed, "Oh come on Bella, do you seriously expect me to believe that you guys just talked until you fell asleep; I saw your positions on the hammock. He was holding on to you pretty tightly, and you kept snuggling into his chest."

I snorted, "Um, we didn't go to bed like that, I neither of us control what we do in our sleep, it like you with the snoring and me with the sleeping talking, but in a physical sense."

Alice gasped, "I do NOT snore!" I rolled my eyes at her exclamation, but secretly I was pleased that it had distracted her, "Yes Alice, you do and you have since we were little, I had a hard time falling asleep at our sleepovers; I always tried to go to bed before you but you always beat me to it."

"Of course I did, if I had let you fall asleep first, I would have never gotten to sleep either because your sleep talking was either too entertaining or you would talk really loudly!" She argued back. "Ugh, don't remind me, my parents always made fun of what I would say in my sleep. When I sleep I spill out all my secrets!"

Alice giggled at my whining, "Yeah, if you would refuse to tell me something I would try to convince you to sleepover so I could listen to your sleep talking. Unfortunately you caught on at one point and you would refuse sleeping over.

I laughed, "Yea, well you made it a little too obvious, asking me if I wanted a sleepover right after I wouldn't answer your questions!" She giggled, "Yea I know, I realize that now but I was more focused on getting the answer at the time." Alice then held up a dark blue bikini. I was glad that even though I knew Alice would have preferred to choose a much more revealing bikini she decided to choose something that compromise our preferences. It was still a bikini like she preferred instead of a one piece, but there wouldn't be too much cleavage to make me uncomfortable.

After she hand me the bikini, she rummaged through my closet again to look for some sort of cover up to wear over my bikini. She then left me to change, and to put on her own bikini. Fifteen minutes later she came back in looking amazing in her own bright green bikini that looked great on her petite body.

"OMG BELLA! You look so HOT! Seriously, that bikini is perfect for you." I smiled at Alice, "All thanks to you Alice, and you look great too Alice, the green goes great with her body and hyper personality!" Alice giggled, and grabbed my hand, "why thank you Bella, now come on Rose is waiting for us downstairs and the guys are already at the beach."

I held Alice's hand and we skipped down the stairs laughing. When I saw Rose, I knew that she would be the envy of every girl on the beach. She was wearing a simple black bikini, but she still looked amazing; she looked ready to step on a Victoria Secret runaway.

"HOLY SHIT ROSE! You look amazing, Emmett is totally going freak out when he sees you!" She giggled, "Thanks Bella, I hope you're right that would be a great reaction, and you look great, Alice, the blue bikini goes really well with her skin tone!"

We walk out of the beach house and down the path towards the water and the boys. When Emmett saw Rosalie, the look on his face was priceless, I am pretty sure if he was in a cartoon his eyes would pop right out of his head. Jasper was no better, if we weren't in public I am pretty sure he would have jumped her and I know Alice would not mind that.

Finally I permitted myself to look at Edward and when I did I knew it was a good that I had looked at Edward last. I had to be careful no to drool, that's how great he looked. He was wearing navy blue swim shorts that hung low on his hips, he had almost no hair on his chest except for that little snail trail that lead down to a very happy place, a place I'd definitely love to go. If that wasn't enough he also had an amazing chest, no quite at muscled as Jasper, or Emmett but still very lean, and truly I liked it more than someone with bigger muscles for sure.

I finally managed to pry my eyes off his body and look at his face, I noticed he was looking at me, his eyes glazed over. I wasn't sure what it meant, but before I could read into it Alice started talking, pulling me completely out of my thoughts.

I turned my head towards Alice and listened to her, "GUYS! We should totally build a sand castle!" She was jumping excitedly at the thought of it, I looked around, Jasper was pretty much willing to do anything Alice wanted him to. Rose did look very interested in the idea and neither did Edward, when I looked at Emmett he looked like he was about burst in excitement.

In the end Alice and Emmett took on the sand castle together, while Jasper sat next to Alice and helped her lug water and Rose sat on a towel staring at Emmet the whole time. That left Edward and I, we both definitely did not want to help with the sand castle so we lay our towels next to each other on the sand under a tree. I was very glad Alice was so wrapped up in the sand castle because I knew that otherwise she would be reading into our interactions which I did not want to have to think about, while talking to Edward.

As we sat together under the tree, we laughed at how much Alice and Emmett looked like kids on sugar as they were building their sand castle. "Seriously, I feel like if Jasper were to grabbed one of Alice's tools, she would throw a tantrum at him and start chucking and at him."

I laughed at Edward's comment, "oh, I have no doubt that she would do that; Alice is not above throwing tantrums. I mean she did it and still does it any time I don't wear what she tells me to." Edward laughed at me, "man, growing up with Alice must have been tons of fun," I snorted, "Oh yea, so much fun between the forceful makeovers and the weekly shopping. I mean shopping is not bad once in a while with friends or when you have necessities, but not weekly, it get really boring and annoying."

Edward nodded, "I am guy and shopping does not really appeal to me, but I agree once in a while out of necessity makes complete sense but weekly sounds crazy."

"Yea, I tried to put my foot down a few times, once or twice she listened but most of the time she would persist and drag me to the mall." I looked up at Edward and he had a sympathetic look on his face "Man, you should get an award for putting up with Alice all these years. I imagine she was quite the bridezilla."

"Yes and no, she was persistent with what she wanted and all the planning, but actually with spending first off she was pretty good; she stuck with budget Jasper was comfortable with. Plus she didn't go overboard with the bridesmaids dress, and in the end the dress was something I was willing to wear."

Edward sighed, "thank god she didn't overspend, I don't understand going crazy with your wedding to the point where the amount you spend is enough for a down payment on a house." I totally agreed with him, "I know, it's like why do you need to spend so much money, isn't more about you and your fiance not the size of the wedding, to me it just seems so insincere."

After I finished speaking looked at Edward again and he had the same glazed over expression that he had before. Honestly it made me feel a little insecure and vulnerable, it was like he was staring into my soul. After a few seconds I couldn't take it anymore, "Um… Edward? Are you okay?"

He jumped a bit when I said his name, and shook his head a few time, "Sorry," he smile, "I must have blanked out." I smiled back, "It's ok, I tend to do that too." He chuckled, "Good to know I'm not a weirdo," I shrugged, "well you are, but I am too."

Edward laughed at my comment, "well then we'll be awesome weirdos together." My heart skipped a beat we he said "together", I felt like a loser for reacting to something that small. "Yea, everyone will wish they were us," he nodded and spoke, "yea soon they'll make a movie about us and our epic-ness."

"Wow, how boring are we that we are discussing our weirdness this much!" Edward shrugged, "I think we are great, but maybe should go in the water for a bit and try not to have more of those conversations." I giggled, "yea, I think that would be best."

Edward got up and held his hand out for me; I grabbed it and he pulled me up of the ground which what felt like no effort at all. Then he pulled me towards the water, once we reached it he pulled me in quickly until the water was almost up to my shoulders.

I turned to Edward, "So, what now?" He turned to me and grinned evilly, before I could say anything he picked me up and pushed me under the water. I pushed off the bottom of the beach floor and emerged out of the water, "EDWARD! Really now? Really?" Edward smiled innocently this time and shrugged.

Before he could register it; I jumped onto his back and shoved his face into the water. When I let go of his head and he lifted his face up towards mine and smirked, he tried to push me off his back and into the water. The problem with his plan, though, was that I had a pretty strong grip of his hips with my legs and shoulders with my arms. So he had no success.

"This is not fair, if I tried to climb onto your back, I would crush you. Yet here you are hanging onto my back like a monkey and you feel nearly weightless, this is such an unfair advantage," Edward said with a pout. I giggled, "Cute, but no sympathy, you have an unfair advantage as well, you are lot stronger than I am, me climbing on your back is the little resistance I have against you!"

Edward chuckled at my logic, "So this has now become a strategized battle has it? Well then we will have continue it on another day after I have come up with a better battle plan. Deal?" He held his hand out behind him for me to shake it; I dropped off of his back and shook his hand, "Deal."

"So…" I asked, "What do we do now?" Edward thought for a second then he got a super excited look on his face, "I have an idea, I want to try something. Can you stand like you're trying to the splits but like you are just about to going into the splits." I gave him a confused look, but complied anyways spreading my legs a little, because how could I say no to face that excited. "Ok, now don't freak out." He stood behind me and next thing I knew I was coming of the ground, sitting on Edward's shoulders.

"OMG!" I squeaked. I grabbed onto Edward's shoulder with one hand, and gripped his hair with the other. Edward chuckled from under me, and I could feel the vibration as it shook his shoulders. "Bella, I understand you were a little freaked, but could you please loosen up on the death grip you have on my hair."

I quickly released his hair and dropped my hand to his other shoulder, "I'm sorry but you caught me by surprise!" Edward chuckled, "Well, I did warn you; but your reaction was priceless." I bent down so i was face to face with him -only my head was hanging upside down- and stuck my tongue out at him. As I straightened back up, I held on tighter to him because he started laughing at me and it was causing both to shake again.

"Correction, THAT was priceless; I don't think someone has stuck their tongue out at me in a long time. I like it, at least your not trying to be all stuck up and mature, that's just boring." I acted shocked and gasped, "but, what would I do if I couldn't stick my tongue out at people!"

Edward's eyes widened, "I don't know, it's as good as death!" I laughed, hard, Edward held onto my legs as I laughed so I wouldn't slip and fall off his shoulders. After I calmed down, I looked around and found that I had a much better view of everything, "so… this is what it's like to be tall… I like it." Edward shook his head, "well, that may be but that doesn't mean I will be carrying you everywhere like this." I leaned over him again and pouted, "awww, but, I really like it, PLEASE!"

Edward sighed, "oh come one Bella! I can't say no to that pout, please don't. How about when we come to the beach I will let you on my shoulders but not everywhere." I groaned dramatically and winked, "fine, I guess it wouldn't be so good if I crippled you by the end of this vacation…" Edward snorted, "no, no it wouldn't."

I giggled and then got serious, "Ok, now seriously you are a horrible mode of transportation right now… GIDDY UP!" Edward looked up at me with his eye brows raised, a shocked look on his face, "oh, I see… so I am just a horse to you? Okay well then, let's get moving!" All of a sudden he started spinning in circles really quickly. I started squealing again, "STOP… stop" I giggled, "please I am getting dizzy!" Edward chuckled but slowed down to a stop.

After we both called down, I looked up to the beach and saw Jasper and Rosalie looking at us and by the looks of it, they were chuckling. Thankfully both Emmett and Alice were too wrapped up in their sand castle to notice us, and really they would be the ones to say embarrassing things.

I looked down at Edward who smiled up at me awkwardly, clearly he had seen Rosalie and Jasper look at us too. I tried to get off his shoulders, but was struggling so he grabbed me around my waist lifted me over his head onto the ocean floor in front of him, as if I only weighed as much as an average backpack. I looked at him shocked, "h- how, did you not break your neck getting me off your shoulders, there is no way I am that light…"

Edward snorted, "please, you are not very heavy, it was not difficult at all." I smiled, "wow, you really know how to boost a girl's confidence." He rolled his eyes, "Like you would need a confidence boost. Now, let's get out before we turn into prunes!" I laughed and followed him out of the water.

Once we got out of the water Alice ran up to me bouncing on her imaginary pogo stick, "BELLA! Come see our sandcastle!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to where Emmett was sitting looking just as excited as Alice. "What do you think? It's pretty right! We have to protect it for as long as possible!" I laughed at how much both of them sounded like little kids at the beach, instead of two grown people. "It's really great you guys, it looks awesome." I knew very well that if I had been any less enthusiastic, Alice would rip my face off or find a way to torture me on this vacation.

Both Alice and Emmett's faces lit up at my complement, sometimes I forget that they are siblings because in most ways they are completely different. But, at this moment, it was clear that they were, with they way they were both behaving about the sand castle.

Jasper came up behind Alice and wrapped his arms around her, "Alice, hun we need to go to look over the cake and other desserts in an about an hour; we should probably go back to the beach house and get ready." Alice turned in Jasper's arms and smiled before pecking him on the lips, "fine, but only if you carry me back to the house!" I could not stop laughing as Jasper lifted her up and started walking back to the beach house; Rosalie was also giggling at Alice's antics, while Edward just rolled his eye and smiled.

After they were out of site, I turned to the others, "hey guys, are you going to stay on the beach a little longer?" Rosalie nodded, "yea, think so Emmett wants to go into the water for a bit, and he should definitely be watched," she said as she winked. I laughed, "okay, well I am going to head back and get dressed; I really want to take a walk and see what's around here."

I waved to them and started back up the beach, as I was walking Edward came up beside me, "would you mind a walking companion, or do you want to go alone." He looked a little unsure of himself, but as I smiled he seemed to relax.

"I would love to have a walking companion."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading:)<strong>

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for such a long delay on this chapter... school has been kicking my ass and it's been non stop.

* * *

><p>Previously…<p>

I waved to them and started back up the beach, as I was walking Edward came up beside me, "would you mind a walking companion, or do you want to go alone." He looked a little unsure of himself, but as I smiled he seemed to relax.

"I would love to have a walking companion."

Chapter 4- BPOV

Edward and I walked to the beach house and walked into the kitchen, we went up the stairs to our bedrooms, when we got into the hallway, Alice and Jasper were just leaving their room. When Alice noticed us walking together, she giggled. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes, "nothing important, we're are just going for a walk to see what's around here." Alice raised her eyebrows, "really? ok, have fun!"

Edward chuckled, "we will, see you guys later. Good luck with the wedding stuff." He then walked into his room to change.

When he shut the door, Alice came over to me and dragged me into my room. "Ok! You need to tell me what happened at the beach, cause Jasper tells me you were playing horse?" I giggled and rolled my eyes at Jasper's description of the way Edward and I were joking around in the water. Alice was jumping up and down, in suspense, "come on, come on, COME ON!" she screamed.

"Alice, you need to go and focus on your wedding reception right now, we'll talk later." I told her, hoping to appease her. She huffed and crossed her arms like a little girl, Jasper chuckled from behind her and wrapped his arms around her , "come on honey, let's go and look at how great your designs look in our reception hall." After he said that she relaxed and grabbed his hand, "Ok! Let's go!" She walk skipped out of the room with Jasper in tow, before she left the room, she turned to me. "Don't think you're off the hook!" I rolled my eyes when she left the room.

After Alice left, I grabbed a towel from my closet and my toiletries, then i made my way to the bathroom. I knocked on the door incase Edward was in there, I heard Edward call "come in", so I walked into the bathroom and my jaw dropped. There standing by the sink, running gel into his amazing hair, was Edward wearing nothing but a towel, that hung low on his hips. I closed my mouth and looked away before he would catch me staring.

"Sorry, I am almost done, and then I will let you have the bathroom." Keeping my eyes on the ground, I nodded "Ok, that's fine, you can take your time." There were a few seconds of silence and then I felt, Edwards hand under my chin and lifted my head up so my eyes would meet his.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern lighting his beautiful green eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I don't think I could have looked away even if Edward wasn't holding on to my chin.

"Um… n-nothing…" I had to think of something, I couldn't tell him I was ogling his chest! "I… I just feel bad, I didn't mean to m-make you rush, I'm sorry feel free to take your time…" Ehh… I guess that was good enough.

His face softened and he smiled lightly, "Don't worry about it, we share the bathroom, that means you have every right to it as I do." I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't fully believe that but I was glad that he went along with it, because I know anyone else would probably continue to nag me until I told them.

"Ok," I said softly, Edward grinned and turned away to grab the hair gel off the sink and run some through his hair. At that moment all I could think about was how much I wanted to be the one running my hands through is amazingly sexy hair. I quickly looked away before he would realize I was staring at him and occupied myself with get ready for my shower. I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, body wash and razor from my bag and bent down to place them in the shower. When I turned around I saw that Edward was staring at me through the mirror, with an odd look in his eyes, and when he realized I noticed him starring he smirk and winked at me. Naturally, being me I blushed, so I dropped my head so that my hair would cover it.

"Bella?" I lifted my head up to look up at Edward, "Yea?" He smiled, "I'm done now, feel free to take a shower" and with that he walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. I stood there for a second just staring at the door before I snapped out of it and went to take my shower.

After I finished, I got out and walked to the mirror; I grabbed my comb and brushed through by hair before scrunching some mousse into it and running my towel through it to dry it a little. I then packed up my toiletries and walk back into my bedroom to change. I had no clue what to wear, I didn't want to go overboard since I was just taking a walk with Edward, but at the same time I did want to look nice.

In the end I decided that I should change my style too much because then I wouldn't be me, so I chose a turquoise tank top with a denim vest and a pair of kaki shorts. After I got dress, I grabbed my purse from my desk and stuffed my wallet and cell phone into it as well as a key to the cottage and walked out of my room. When I got down the stairs to the living room I saw Edward sitting on one of the couches looking out the window. As he heard me walk in he turned and smiled at me, "Hey, I was wondering if you were ever going to come down here."

I blushed, "sorry if I kept you waiting too long, I swear I didn't mean t-"

My words were cut short by Edward, when he placed his hand over my mouth, "Bella! It's alright, really you didn't keep me waiting. Actually you are quite quick for a girl, it's very refreshing. I laughed, "Yea, when I got out with Alice, she starts getting ready at 1:00pm if we are going out at 5:00pm."

Much to my amusement, Edwards eyes look like they were about to fall out of his head, when I said this. "You're kidding! How the hell does she spend FOUR HOURS, just getting ready? The girl doesn't even have that much hair!" I giggled at his reaction, "Yea, I know… this is why I hate when she decides she wants to dress me up… because it is usually not a quick process."

Edward laughed, "Yea, I can imagine that it would be a painful experience, I am very glad I am not a girl." I shook my head and snorted, "Please, if you think you are off the hook with her… you are incredibly wrong, you do know she is going to be very controlling when it comes to what grooms men are going to be wearing. You're screwed!" I that point, Edward looked as if some had run over his puppy, "Aw, I don't want her to go all crazy with my clothing."

"Well, it's too late now, you became screwed from the minute Jasper first met her." Edward signed, "Yea, you're probably right, whatever I don't want to think about it anymore, let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, as we were walking down the street towards the town I was very aware of the fact that Edward had not let go of my hand. I smiled slightly at this; I wasn't going to complain at all, actually I couldn't help but feel elated. Even though it might not mean anything, I still felt this huge need to just start squealing like Alice does when her favourite stores are having a sale.

"So Bella, where do you want to go?" I thought for a second and looked up at Edward, "Uhhh… well when we were driving up here yesterday I saw this little market by the beach just a few minutes from here. Do you mind going there? We don't have to if you don't want to, I realize it might be bo-"

Edward covered my mouth with his free hand, essentially cutting me off, "Bella, you're rambling now. Don't worry, I have no problems going to the market and honestly, I saw that market when I was coming over too and I was curious to look around as well." I nodded and pulled Edwards hand off my mouth and smile, "Okay, cool and sorry about the rambling…"

Edward chuckled, "Aha, okay let's go." He tightened his grip on my hand and pulled me across the street. "By the way, I don't mind the rambling… in fact, I think it's very cute," he told me and smiled. I looked down blushing, not being able to stop the giggle that came out.

For the rest of the walk we stayed pretty silent enjoying each others company, it was nice that we didn't have to fill the silence to be comfortable. When we finally got to the market place, we walked through the entrance way and I was amazed by how beautiful and cool it was. It was a cute little market that was made to look like a small town and there was festive music playing around the whole market.

We walked around the market looking at the different shops and stands, just looking around at first. We decided to stop at a little ice cream shop that looked delicious, it seriously had every flavour imaginable and then some. "What flavour do you want Bella?" Edward asked me, I looked through all the flavours and then turned to him. "Um, I think I am going to get dark chocolate and raspberry." When I went to order and took out my wallet from my bag, I felt Edward wrap his arms around me so I was able to move my own arms. "Nope Bella, I am not letting you pay… what kind of a gentlemen would I be if I let that happen?" I rolled my eyes and tried unsuccessful to get out of his grip, "come on Edward I can't let you pay." Edward chuckled in my ear and handed his money over to the cashier who was smirking at our antics.

Still in Edwards grip, which I could get out of, I turned my head to look at him and glared at him, but it didn't really work because I wasn't able to wipe the smile off my face. "Edward, you can't use your strength to win arguments, it's completely unfair!" He laughed, "hey, it is completely fair, you use your cute little pout when you want to convince me… I need something to even the score." I blushed at the fact that he called me cute and giggled, "hey your obviously gonna be stronger than me, considering how much bigger and taller you are than me. That isn't in my control, the pouting on the other hand, I wouldn't consider unfair… it's not my fault your weak mentally." I told him winking.

Edward gasped dramatically, "Bella, I am hurt, very very hurt!" I snorted and looked up at the counter to see the cashier holding out our ice creams for us to take. "Uh.. Edward, it would be greatly appreciated if you let go of me now, so I could get my ice cream." He snickered and let go of me to grab our ice cream cones, he was about to hand mine to me, but then he stopped and held it out of my reach. "Hmmm… I don't know if I should give you the ice cream, I mean you really hurt my feelings!"

I laughed, then pouted, "I am really sorry Edward! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" There was really no point to the pout, I just really enjoyed the look on Edward's face, whenever I pouted.

Edward sighed and handed my cone to me. He grumbled, "jeez, you are one truly lethal creature. It's crazy, you are the only one to get me to budge without being physical!" I giggled and smirk, "well what can I say, I am one awesome and very adorable person," I told him jokingly. I heard Edward mumble, "you have no idea," but he said it so quietly that I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it, or if he truly had said it.

When we walk out of the ice cream shop, we saw that there was a band playing in the little park across from the shop. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards them, when we got to the park, he pulled me down to sit with him and we sat there eating our ice cream and watching the band. We were just sitting there enjoying the music, when I felt Edward poke my sides making me jump. I squealed, "Stop it!" I told him giggling, no tickling me with ice cream in my hand, otherwise things can turn very ugly," Edward chuckled, "Bella, I am not very scared of you, your too cute to be scary." I blushed and glared at him, "hey, not cool." Edward chuckled and shook his head at me, then he reached over and started poking my sides again, I laughed and started squirming, and then I accidentally smushed the remainder of my ice cream in his face.

Edward gasped, "You are so going to pay for that Bella!" I backed up on my butt a little, "come on Edward, I told you not to tickle me! I am not scared of you though!" Edward chuckled darkly, "you shouldn't have said that Bella," and with that he pinned me to the grassy ground and started rubbing his ice cream covered face on my neck and shoulders. "Ahhh, stop it!" I squealed between laughs, "it's so cold!" Edward laughed, "that's what you get for smushing it in my face!" I rolled my eyes, "oh come on! That wasn't my fault at all! It was yours, you didn't have to tickle me… in fact I warned you not to!"

Edward shrugged, "meh, minor details," by this point he had stop wiping his face on me, but he still had me pinned to the ground. I snorted at his remark, "right, well now that thanks to you, we are both incredibly sticky." Edward laughed, "hey what's the fun in ice cream, if you don't get sticky at all?" The completely serious look on Edward's face when he said that just made me lose it, I started laughing and I couldn't stop for a good 5 minutes.

When I was finally able to calm down enough to stop laughing I saw that Edward was still sitting over me looking at me with a very amused expression on his face, "Are you good now?" I giggled and nodded, "sorry, but what you said with that completely serious expression on your face was just too funny. I couldn't help it."

Edward chuckled, and look at his watch. "Okay, it's two thirty and Alice said we all need to back at home at four, do you want to keep walking or go home?" I sighed, "How about we go home and relax for a bit, we can come back another day and look around some more"

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me off the ground, "ok sounds good, come on, let's go."

Walking back to the beach house was more fun then anyone would think it would be. WIth Edward it was easy to be myself and be silly because he never judged me for it or looked at me like was a complete loser. In fact I think he is more ridiculous than I am, so not only did he not find me a complete weirdo but he also made me laughs with his antics. As we were walking we joked and pushed each other around without any thought I even jumped on his back and he just laughed and continued to walk with me hanging onto his shoulders and waist. People around us stared at us and gave us weird and dirty looks, normally that would be enough to make me turn red and stop me from behaving weirdly, but with Edward I couldn't care less about what other people thought.

As we got through the door we were laughing so hard, we didn't notice that there were other people in the room, until I opened my eyes to se Rose standing in the door frame of the kitchen looking at us smirking. It was then that I realized that I was still on Edwards back. I looked down at Edward to see that he was looking at me. He smiled at me, but put me down, not wanting to give Rosalie more of a reason to laugh at us.

"Hey Rose..." Her smirk grew, "Hey Bella... Edward, what are you guys up to?" Edward and I looked at each other, he then turned to Rose, "nothing really we were at the market and Bella accidentally got ice cream all over her so we decided to some back to clean up and relax."

I tried not to laugh when Edward told Rose that I "accidentally" got ice cream on myself, because I don't think it would help if she knew that he had pinned me to the ground and wiped his face -and mouth- all over my face, neck and chest.

Rose shook her head, "Uhuh… right, well Emmett and I are going to be up in our room so don't be too loud when you are 'relaxing'." I rolled my eyes, "I don't think you will have to worry about our noise, your's will block it no competition." Edward snickered at that, I looked up at that and saw that he was trying hard not to laugh, Rosalie scoffed and went up the stairs, once we heard a door shut, Edward and I burst into laughter again. "OH GOD! I was trying so hard to not laugh at the look on her face when you said that, she looked so shocked… they really don't know that they are making that much noise!" I shook my head, "It's ridiculous if they don't know that they are making that much noise…" Edward chuckled, "Well they are pretty preoccupied with other things," he winked at me. I blushed and giggled, "yea, I guess."

Edward and I walked up the stairs, cautiously… we didn't want to hear anything that might scar us. Unfortunately as we got to the top of the stairs, all we heard were the excessive moans and screams of Rosalie…. as well as Emmett. The minute I heard the moaning I knew my face was a red as a cherry, Edward looked down at me and chuckled. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him, Edward snickered at that. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Okay, if we don't want to be scarred for life I think the best idea would be to hurry up and get down there and block them out as much as possible."

I laughed, "Okay, do you want the shower first or can I go?" Edward smiled, "you can go first this time Bella," I smiled, "thanks."

We both ran into our rooms hoping to get back down quickly. Not wanting to keep Edward waiting for the shower, I grabbed my towel and toiletry bag quickly and ran into the bathroom. I got into the shower and quickly rinsed of all the ice cream off my neck as well as my face, and washed my hair since I Edward managed to get ice cream in my hair. After I finished, I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me, then I went to the mirror, combed my hair and scrunched my hair with gel. As I was packing up my toiletries into my bag, I heard the door on Edward's side open. I turned around to see Edward standing there gaping at me.

I looked at him confused, then I realized that i was standing there in nothing but a towel.

* * *

><p>I will try to get the next chapter out during the christmas break!<p>

Reviews would be very much appreciated! :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters :| **

* * *

><p>Previously…<p>

I heard the door on Edward's side open and turned around to see Edward standing there gaping at me.

I looked at him confused, then I realized that i was standing there in nothing but a towel.

Chapter 5: BPOV

I looked down at my towel clad body… oh well at least the towel covers everything. Although this was a comforting thought I still could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I turned redder and redder. I shook off the embarrassment remembering that I had walked in on him this morning when he was wearing just a towel… yea… so there's nothing to be embarrassed about it's not like I am naked.

With this thought I had the confidence to look back up at Edward, when I looked at him, he was staring at me with a strange expression. I don't know how to described it, but his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Uh… Edward? Edward, are you ok?" I asked him while waving one of my hands in front of his face. Edward shook his head quickly as though to clear his head, and then smiled at me… although I could see that his cheeks were a little pink.

"Yea, sorry Bella I didn't mean to barge in on you… I forgot to knock. I apologize." I smiled, "it's totally fine Edward, anyways I walked in on you this morning, and hey at least I have a towel on," told him laughing.

When I said that, Edward's eyes bulged out of his head again before he quickly composed himself. "So… are you finished yet or do you still need some time?" He asked me.

I smiled, "No, I am done… feel free to use the bathroom now." With that I walked out of the washroom, back into my room to change into some comfy sweats and and a tank top. As I was changing I started hearing the fabulously disgusting noises of Rosalie and Emmett's afternoon activities… seriously even without the added noise of Jasper and Alice going at it, I could still hear them loud and clear.

So, I quickly grabbed a blanket off my bed and ran out of my room all the way downstairs to the family room. When I got there I jumped onto one of the couches, lay down and wrapped my blanket around me. I grabbed the T.V remote and started flipping through channels, I stopped when I found the Food Network channel and started watching it mindlessly. While I was watching, I started to drift slowly away from consciousness, until I felt the couch dip next to me.

I looked up to see Edward sitting next to me watching the T.V, he turned to me and smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." I got up onto my bum, "no, it's ok… I am sorry for taking up the whole couch." Edward laughed, "it's totally fine, besides you look tired and I know you aren't going to get any sleep upstairs with Emmett and Rosalie there."

I giggled, "But, you look tired too… how about we share the couch." Edward smiled, "ok deal… here, I will lay down against the back of the couch and you can lay down in front of me… is that cool?" I nodded, "yea, that sounds good."

I got up off the couch and let Edward lay down, then I lay down in front of him and hand him the blanket. He wrapped it around the both of us, he then wrapped his arms around my waist, "is this ok? I don't really have anywhere to put my arms." "Yea it's fine," fine is an understatement… it felt great to have his arms around me, it made me feel so safe.

At first I was able to keep my eyes open and concentrate on whatever cooking show was on… but as the minutes went by, I found it harder and harder to keep my eyes open. Then at one point Edward leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Bella, you don't need to try and stay awake, close your eyes and sleep, don't tire yourself out."

After Edward said that I was out cold almost instantly. "Bella?" I felt a nudge on my shoulder. "Bella, you should get up Alice and Jasper are gonna be home in about 10 minutes" When I heard that my eyes shot open and I sat up, if Alice saw Edward and I laying on the couch together she would not let it go. I stretched my arms and Edward chuckled, "good afternoon sleepyhead, would you mind moving a little so I can move my legs, I can't feel them?" I laughed and moved to the right side of the couch, allowing Edward to move his legs from the back of the couch and onto the floor, "Sorry, why didn't you wake me up earlier if you couldn't feel your legs." Edward smiled, "You looked way too peaceful to be disturbed, I couldn't bring myself to wake you up." I smiled up at him, "you are too sweet Edward," "I try," he said while laughing and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

We sat next to each other watched whatever was on T.V. and talked, laughing at each others stories from when we were younger. A few minutes later we heard the front door open, and within seconds Alice was hopping into the family room giggling with the biggest smile on her face. Edward leaned into me to whisper into my ear, "I think we should run, she looks crazed... I think she is plotting something..." I giggled, "are you kidding, escaping is useless now she could catch both of us no problem... we need to conserve our energy," whispered back. Alice turned and glared at us, "OH SHIT she heard us...we're DOOMED!" Edward whisper yelled into my ear, at this I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore, I was laughing so hard tears sprung to my eyes, and Edward was right there next to me laughing almost as hard as I was.

When I finally stopped laughing, I saw that Alice was trying to glare at me but a smile broke out on her face and I knew that she hadn't forgotten that she needs to grill me for info about Edward and I. "So, we have dinner reservations in 2 hours, we barely enough time to get ready, so Bella come on we can't shorten our time any more." Behind Alice, Jasper chuckled at me, and I glared at him. I turned to look at Edward and he was looking at Alice with eyes wide enough for rival dinner plates, "how... how the hell, damn Bella you weren't kidding when you said Alice takes a lot of time to get you ready!" I nodded at him pouting, "yea... it sucks." Alice rolled her eyes, "yea, yea whatever, time's a ticking COME ON!" With that she grabbed my arm and pulled me to my room so aggressively I almost tripped on the stairs a few times.

When we got into my room she pushed me into the bathroom while pulling the desk chair in my room with her. "Okay Bella, sit and spill, what's up with you and Edward." She pulled a few hair hair products out of her bag and her hair curler, I sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about Alice." Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed while pulling up the top layer of my hair, "yea right, this morning we find you two sleeping in each others arms in the hammock, then Jasper tells me that he lifted you onto his shoulders when you two were in the water, and I know you guys spent the day together because Rosalie and Emmett haven't left their room since they came back from the beach. What's going on?" As she was ranting Alice started to curl the bottom layer of my hair, I rolled my eyes, "seriously? You do know there is this wonderful term called friendship, it's when you don't want to kiss the other person, but you don't want to kick them either." Alice smacked my arm, "oh shut up Bella! That is definitely not just friendship, there's more to it and you know it!" By now Alice finished curling the bottom layer of my hair and started on the top, "I don't know what to tell you Alice, we're friends and that's it, and of course we spent the day together it was that or sit in our rooms and listen to Rosalie and Emmett two doors down. I couldn't even take 5 minutes of that, let alone 3 or 4 hours."

When I said that, it seemed like Alice forgot all about Edward and I because she started giggling about Rosalie and Emmett. Alice finished curling my hair and pinned the front of it up, and moved on to my makeup, all while still making fun of Rosalie and Emmett. Holding in my laughter while she was trying to do my makeup wasn't very easy, we both just kept cracking up all at the expense of our two very sexually driven friends. If Rosalie had heard us she probably would have beaten us, but she just made it too easy to laugh at the two of them. At one point both of us were able to calm down and Alice was able to finish my make up, when she showed me in the mirror I was pleasantly surprised, she didn't go over board and it look quite nice. She used a nice peach coloured eyeshadow on my lids and a bit of liquid liner as well as mascara, then for the lips she went with a really nice plum coloured gloss. I liked it, it was noticeable without being over the top, I was glad Alice at least respected my preferences since she was already making me let her style me for every dinner.

"Wow, Alice I really like it!" I hopped up and gave her I hug, when I did her face lit up like a Christmas tree, "your welcome Bella!" Then she pulled me back into my room rolling the chair behind her, then she opened my closet and started rummaging through it. "So Alice, how did everything go for the wedding?" She turned to me and smiled, "really well! Everything is in order and I am so excited to how everything is going to look once it's all put together." I smiled, 'that's awesome Alice! I am excited to see everything put together too!" Alice giggled and started pulling things out of my closet. "Okay! Now put these on and I will be right back after change and fix up my makeup."

Alice had chosen for me a cute little summer dress, it was a nice green that matched Edwards beautiful green eyes perfectly... but Alice doesn't need to know that. It was short sleeved, that was tight around my chest and under my chest it flare out into a flowy skirt that ended just about the knee. I slipped off my pants and tank and slipped my dress on, then I grabbed my body spray and sprayed myself a few times. When I was just finishing up I heard my bedroom door open, "Bella! Let's go, we can't be late!" I rolled my eyes, Alice was always strict about being on time, "I'm coming Alice."

When I walked out of my bathroom, Alice squealed, "Oh my god! Bella you look great!" I grinned, "Thanks, you really do know your way around clothes, you would make a great stylist" When I said that, I swear she lit up like a Christmas tree with a smile on her face so big I thought her face would split in half. "Thanks Bella! That means a lot." I smiled and looked at what she was wearing, she looked amazing, she was wearing a light pink strapless dress that was tight around her waist and flared out to her knees. Her normally spiky pixie hair was tied up in a low ponytail with her front shorter layers were smoothed down to frame her face.

"Come on Bella, lets go downstairs and wait for everyone." I grabbed my purse and followed her down the stairs and sat next to her on the couch.

A few moments later Edward and Jasper came down the stairs, when I saw Edward I almost started drooling. He was in a black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone with a pair of black jeans and his hair was as messy but also as sexy as ever. When I looked up at his face a saw him smirking at me, he so caught me checking him out, I decided not to be my normal embarrassed self and rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. He looked at me shocked and then started laughing at me, I couldn't help but start laughing with him, his laugh was so infectious.

After I calmed down I turned to ask Alice to ask her about the restaurant we were going to, sadly I was subjected with the image of her and Jasper eating each others faces. I turned back to Edward and pretended to gag, he rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen, "man what the fuck is in the water here, I swear everyone is so unstable, sexual I mean jeez it's like 24/7 with them!"

I laughed, "Yea I have no idea, why must they do that shit so much, you'd think they got it all out of their system last night!" Edward rolled his eyes, "clearly they haven't... and they will most likely be continuing tonight not giving a care in the world about who heres them."

I groaned, "shit! I need to actually need to be able sleep, this is fucking vacation and instead of going to sleep peacefully every night, I am gonna be kept awake till the early hours of the morning from the sounds of our friends fucking!" Edward chuckled at my rant, "I know, it's not ideal... how about this, tonight when everyone "goes to bed" if the others continue their loud monkey sex then we migrate down to the family room and make our own little fort to sleep in and then we can claim the room as ours while we are here since they have their loud sex!"

I laughed, "that actually sounds pretty perfect, I haven't made a fort in forever! We'll search for all the blankets and pillows we can find in the house and make the fort huge but cozy at the same time!" Edward chuckled at how excited I was getting, "wow you seem so excited... it's cute," he told me grinning. I blushed at the fact that he called me cute at looked down at the floor trying to hide it. "Aw Bella, you don't have to be embarrassed, seriously." I smiled and looked up, "yea, I know I don't, unfortunately the blushing is involuntary, I can't stop it otherwise I would... believe me." "Why? I don't think there is anything wrong with it, in fact it's one of the things that makes you beaut-"

Just then Edward was cut off by Alice who skipped into the room and grabbed our hands to pull us to the car, saying she couldn't wait any longer to eat. I swear, though she looks like a tiny pixie on the outside... she eats like a freaking truck driver... no joke...

This time to get to the restaurant, Alice called a taxi service to come and drive us to and from the restaurant, so all of us could have a drink and enjoy ourselves.

The dinner itself was very nice, the food was good and we found out that passed ten o'clock every night the restaurant became exclusively for eighteen and over, the restaurant closes and the bar opens up and there is dancing. So basically the restaurant turned to what I imagined to be a tasteful little club, and we decided we were gonna go the next day to check it out.

After dinner, we decided to get home and have a bonfire because there was fire pit in the back of the beach house. So before going home we got the taxi to stop at a small market place near the house and let it go choosing to watch home.

While at the store we got the essentials -marshmallows, chocolate and gram crackers- but then Alice told us to split up and find a few things we wanted. Naturally, Edward and I stuck together considering the fact that we were the 5th and 6th wheels of the group.

We ran around the store laughing our heads off and trying not disturb the few people who were still around. "Come on Edward! OMG they have cherries! We should totally get them," I told him smiling at him with wide eyes. He chuckled, "even if I didn't want cherries, I wouldn't be able to say no to that face, how do you manage to make such cutely innocent faces?"

I giggled, "nope! My little secret!" I told him, winking, normally I would have probably blushed and hid my face, but I guess the little bit alcohol gave me some extra confidence. Edward pouted, "awww, but… pwease?" I giggled, he looked so adorable when he did that and I swear I was ready to tell him anything he wanted to know.

"Man, it's really difficult for me to say no… but nope! Sorry honey." Edward chuckled, "man, I really thought that would work!" I giggled, "it almost did man, you don't know how hard it was to resist it. But… I AM STRONG!" I told him, posing like a gladiator. At this he burst out laughing… to the point where his face was bright red.

"Oh man Bella, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. Seriously, you are awesome, just awesome." At this my heart skipped a beat, even if he just meant it in a friendly way it was still great to hear. "Why thank you Edward, you're pretty awesome yourself," I told him and he grinned widely at me.

After we grabbed everything we wanted we ran to the cashier to pay.

"Come on Edward! You payed for the ice cream so let me pay for this!" Edward chuckled and shook his head, "nope! I am going to pay for it, stop making being a gentleman so difficult."

Grabbed on to his arm and started pouting, "pwease… PWEASE Edward, let me pay this time!" Edward looked at me and groaned, "aw Bella, that's not fair, you can't do that, how am I supposed to say no!" I rolled my eyes then pouted again, "you're not, so say yes and lets get this done." Edward sighed, "Fine! You can pay, but just this time!" I giggled, "YAY!" To which Edward chuckled and shook his head.

When we were done I went to grab the food but Edward beat to it and picked up everything, "nope, if you got to pay, then I get to carry everything!" I rolled my eyes and followed him out to the front of the grocery store, where we waited for the others.

Once the others finished and came out to meet us, we walked to the beach house, which was only a few minutes away. When we got home, the guys went to collect wood for the fire and pull the couches on the deck around the fire pit. While they were doing that Rose, Alice and I grabbed some pillows and blankets as well as some beer, coolers and the food we bought and brought them to the back yard.

When we got there the couches were already set up and the guys had gotten the fire started. There were three couches in a circle surrounding the fire, so I assumed that I would be sitting with Edward, which didn't bother me at all. Once the fire was ready, we all sat down on our respective couches and started breaking into the food we each bought. I grabbed the container of cherries out of mine and Edward's bag, stuffing a hand full in my mouth at once.

I turned to offer some to Edward, only to find him starting at me with wide eyes. I quickly spit the cherry pits into the grass and looked back at him, "what?" He chuckled, "nothing, I just didn't think you loved cherries that much." I laughing with him, "yea, ever since I was little I always loved cherries, I can not get enough of them!"

"Clearly, you looked like a chipmunk with all the cherries you stuffed in your mouth." I stuck my tongue out at him, but that only aided in making him laugh more.

After I got him to stop laughing, I grabbed two sticks from Alice and we all started roasting our marshmallows. Poor Emmett set a majority of his on fire and they ended up falling in, the pout on his face every time it happened was priceless. What was funnier was Rose having to console him like he was a little boy, Edward and I could not stop laughing, it was too funny. Emmett just sat there on the couch with his arms crossed, pouting and glaring at the fire until Rose finally gave up trying to talking him and handed him a box of candy, which cheered him up all too quickly.

When I turned to Edward, I couldn't help but giggle. He had marshmallow all around his mouth and on the tip of his nose, and he look absolutely adorable, he looked like a sweet innocent child. When I had started giggle, he looked at me confused, "what? Why are you laughing"? The confused look only made me giggle more, why does he have to be so damn adorable? I'll never know.

"Serious… why are you laughing at me Bella?" I held up my phone so he could look at himself using the camera, when he saw the marshmallow beard on his face he chuckled. "That is a good reason to laugh, I look absolutely ridiculous." I shook my head, "no, you look adorable, now stay still so I can wipe all the marshmallow off your face." Edward smiled and leaned forward, and I took a towel poured a little water from my bottle on it and started wiping his face.

When I finished, we look over to the others only to be graced with seeing them eat their respective partner's face off. Edward rolled his eyes, "hey horny kids, if your gonna continue on with that go to your damn rooms, so Bella and I don't have to see it!"

Never have seen of them run as fast as they all did to get to their rooms. When they were gone, Edward turned to me, "wow, so I guess we'll be cleaning this up since they're gone." I rolled my eyes, "yea, wow I guess being horny makes people forget how to be polite… oh well, let's get started so we can get it done quickly."

I grabbed all the wrappers, beer bottles and other garbage we left around the pit and put it all in an empty shopping bag put it on the floor next to the door. While I was doing that Edward worked at putting out the fire. Edward tried to leave moving the couches back on the deck for tomorrow, so he had help from the guys, but I insisted that I could do it just as well. We managed to move all the couches back on the deck, much to Edward's surprise.

After that we grabbed all the blankets and pillows and walked back inside, dropping them all in the living room. Edward then turned to me, "do you think it's safe to sleep up there?" I shrugged, "only one way to find out."

We cautiously climbed the stairs, and when we got about halfway up we started hearing some disturbing noise, which no doubt were coming from out friends' rooms. Edward turned to me and winked;

"Looks like we are having a blanket fort sleepover downstair, Bella"...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>

**Reviews would be much appreciated :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY SORRY SORRY for the super late update... I had my exams and so I was unable to find free time :( But i will try hard to update again soon!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"Looks like we are having a blanket fort sleepover downstairs, Bella"..._

Chapter 6 BPOV

I smiled, "Yep, unless we want to be scarred for life, I think we should go quickly, change and grabbed blankets and pillows, before we hear something we wish we hadn't." Edward chuckled and nodded, and with that we both ran up the stairs, hoping to get back downstairs as quickly as possible.

I when I got into my room, I threw off my clothes then grabbed some cottons shorts and a tank top, putting on a pull over hoodie on top of it. Then I grabbed all the pillows off my bed and every single blanket inside the linen closet in my room. Once I got everything I needed, I bolted down the stairs and into the living room, where Edward had started building the blanket fort.

As he finished draping his last blanket, he looked up and when he saw me he grinned. He was adorable, when he smiled like that he looked like a cute little kid and I just wanted to tousle his hair.

"Come on Bella, don't just stand there... Help me build the fort"! I giggled, it sounded so ridiculous but it excited me to no end at the same time. It probably had something to do with the fact that I would get to share a small space with Edward, that thought just made me giddy.

After another ten minutes of draping blankets, we finally finished our fort. Edward ushered me into to the fort and then crawled in himself, the way we made the fort was so that we had I good view to the tv from it and there were dozens of pillows around us. We lay down next to each other and Edward grabbed the remote, and turned on the tv. Since it was late, there were pretty much only reality tv shows on. After flipping through dozens of channels, Edward finally gave up and left it on "America's Next Top Model", which I have to admit, though I would never go on a show like that, it is still so addicting to watch.

For a little while Edward and I just watched the show mindlessly, laughing at the stupidity of some of the girls. "I don't get the appeal of this show seriously, why do you girls like it?" I laughed, "I don't know why I watch it, I think it's kind of stupid, but it's super addicting."

Edward shook his head, "I don't get it, I mean only reason I put it on now was because it was between this and some stupid house wife show, this was the lesser of two evils." I rolled my eyes, "yea those shows make me feel so normal because of the craziness of some of those women."

Edward laughed, "yea you are definitely better than all of those girls, and smarter, and for sure more beautiful!" I blushed, "thanks Edward..." He chuckled and winked, "oh it was definitely no problem." I am pretty sure I blushed even harder -if that's possible- and looked down, covering my face with my hair.

Edward chuckled next me and sighed, "do you blush whenever people complement you?" I rolled my eyes, "not always... But most of the time. It is embarrassing and annoying sometimes, I wish it wouldn't be so obvious because then people can tell if I am nervous,

kids used to take advantage of that." When I said that Edward's eyes darkened and he frowned slightly, "hard time in elementary school?" I nodded, "yea and high school, though high school was a little better since I had Alice, Angela and Emmett, but for the most part I was really introverted." Edward looked confused, "didn't you know Alice in elementary school too?" I nodded, "yea, but she went to a different school, her parents were spent on having her in private school. When high school came around Alice finally convinced her parents on public school because she wanted to be in school with Emmett and I".

Edward nodded, "yea, I had a few friends in high school but overall I spent my time with my guitar or focusing on school." I laughed, "totally get it, I spent most of my time with my books, it was easier to interact with books than it was to interact with ignorant kids at my school." Edward laughed, "yea I know what you mean, I already told you about my goth faze... Yea that was one of the many things I did to try to avoid most of the people at my school. I was unfortunate to end up a with bunch of shallow and not to mention somewhat dumb people in my school, it was ridiculous."

I smiled, "it's nice to see that I wasn't the only one who didn't enjoy high school very much, everyone else though I was amazing and so much fun. I mean it was annoying and wouldn't go back for anything, it was the people at my high school and middle school that made me rethink becoming a teacher." Edward laughed, "yea, I think the only thing I could've become in the teaching aspect is to teach guitar and piano lessons because those are optional and most kids who do em, do em for their own enjoyment. While school they are forced into and most of them don't take to it well, so yea I avoided teaching as an option for the most part."

I giggled and nodded in agreement. "Yea I hate high school kids sometimes, there is always that group that doesn't give a shit and treats everyone else like crap. I remember there we these 3 guys in my high school who would throw little paper balls in one of the meeker girls in my class' hair and her and I spent the whole lunch break trying to pull them all out of her hair. She eventually moved schools because she was so miserable!". I

Edward shook his head, "that's just ridiculous, why do people enjoy doing things like that?" I shrugged, "who knows, in the end I am completely fine with the fact that I was kind of a loner because I really did not like a majority of the people at my school anyways." Edward laughed and nodded in agreement.

We both turned back to the television, and continued to watch it mindlessly. Seriously… my brain stops working when I start watching stuff like that, they are completely idiotic, but it always is the best way to just distract myself. After a little while, I felt myself start to fall asleep when all of sudden I felt a soft whack to my head. I looked up to see Edward holding a pillow and smiling innocently down at me; I just rolled my eyes and looked back at the screen.

When I was sure that he wasn't paying attention to me, I grabbed the pillow next to me and whacked him in the face. He turned and looked at me in complete shock, his mouth slowly turned up into a smirk and he shook his head.

"You are so in for it!"

I giggled, "Bring it!"

As he was grabbing his pillow, I quickly crawled to the other side of our makeshift fort, hold my pillow in front of me in defense. Edward looked up at me and chuckled; he started making his way over to me, his pillow in his hands. When he got close enough to me, I whacked the side of his head, before he could get me and laughed. Then as he was going to hit me, I moved away, ducking his hits.

After a while Edward was looking pretty frustrated at the fact that he was barely able to hit me. Suddenly he started grinning at me evilly, and I knew I was screwed. He launched himself onto me and pinned my arms above me with one of his hands. Then with the other he grabbed his pillow and hit me lightly in the faee; I squealed and started kicking, hoping to deter him.

Unfortunately he managed to climb on top of me and straddle my waist, so I was unable to kick him, and my arms were still trapped between the ground and one of Edward's hands. Okay, honestly this was not so unfortunate… I have no problems with Edward being on top of me. Well… except for the fact that he was holding me hostage to torture me through tickles.

When he got me firmly pinned to the ground, he brought his free hand down to my side and started to tickle me, and I couldn't do anything about it except squeal.

"AHH… n-NO… s. EDWARD!" Was all I could manage in between my giggles and squeals.

He just laughed and continued to tickle me. I started to squirm, hoping to get him to stop, when he lost his balance and fell forward, managing to stop himself last minute with his free hand. At this point we were chest to chest, our faces only inches apart.

We were both still laughing a little from our antics, when I looked up at Edward I saw him looking down at me and my laughter got caught in my throat. There was such intensity in is bright green eyes, and an emotion I couldn't figure out.

Suddenly, his lips crashed to mine with more passion than I have ever felt in my entire life. At first I was so shocked, I was frozen, but soon enough I got into it and started to move my lips against his. Kissing him made me feel like I was floating, I could just feel every part of my body light up with energy.

He grazed his tongue against my lip, when we heard footsteps rushing down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D <strong>

WebRep

currentVote

noRating

noWeight


	7. Chapter 7

Previously…

He grazed his tongue against my lip, when we heard footsteps rushing down the stairs.

Chapter 7

The minute we heard the noise, we quickly pulled apart and turned so we were just sitting next to each other innocently.

"What the hell?"

I popped my head out of the fort to see Rosalie standing outside of the fort, completely confused. "Hey, sorry yea we kind of set up camp down here, cause it was getting a little loud and disturbing up there." I said glaring at her.

She giggled, "Yea, sorry about that, can't help it, Emmett is just so-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA" Edward shouted, crawling out of the fort, "I do NOT want to hear about Emmett, lets keep that to ourselves.

Rosalie just rolled her eye, "whatever, I just came down to grab some water, I will see you guys in the morning."

We both wave to her as she walked out of the room; we sat there in silence listening for Rosalie's footsteps till we heard the door to her room close. We both looked at each other, neither of us really sure of what to say, it was a little bit awkward.

Finally after a few minutes, Edward ended the uncomfortable silence, "so, we should probably talk about what just happened." I nodded, not really sure what to say. He sighed, "look Bella I really like you; you are unlike anyone else I have ever met." I smiled, "I really like you too; you are not like most guys I have ever talked to, which is good."

He laughed, "I would really like to get to know you better, but I don't think we should really start a relationship until after Alice's wedding. It would just cause extra mayhem on top of the wedding, considering how nosey our friends are." I couldn't help but laugh at that, "yea that's very true, I agree; I am totally cool with that plan."

Edward smiled, "Okay good, so until the end of Alice and Jasper's wedding we are just friends?"

I nodded, "Yep just friends!"

I smiled up at him, for a few seconds we were just looking at each other smiling. Then next thing I knew, I was trapped between Edward and the floor. His lips pressed hard against mine and for a few seconds I was completely frozen in shock before I came to my senses and started moving my lips against his.

Kissing Edward was one of the most amazing feelings in the world, his lips were soft against mine, but it had such a sensual feel that made my head spin. We just lay there kissing for I don't know how long, when we finally pulled apart.

Edward lifted his head slightly to look at me and grinned, "Well… we seem to be just no good at being friends. I would apologize for jumping on top of you like I did, but let's be honest… I am not sorry." With that statement he winked down at me, making me blush a whole lot.

Edward chuckled at my blush and stroked my cheek, "so what should we do about this? I don't know if I can be just friends till the end of this wedding."

I laughed at his statement, "Well, I agree with you on that, but at the same time I don't want to steal attention from the wedding… plus you know how into our lives our friends like to get." I sighed and thought for a second, and a great idea came to me, I looked at Edward to find him staring at me curiously, obviously wondering what I was thinking about.

I smirked, "well our friends seem to be pushing us together and we don't want them in our business… but we can't seem to just be friends. So why don't we just keep it out of our friend's view… act like just friends with them and when we are one our own or walking around hear without the others, we are free to do what we want. They won't know anything about our relationship and it would drive Alice nuts."

Edward looked at me questioningly, "and driving Alice nuts is a good idea?"

I laughed, "well she will be more annoying, but also would be very entertaining. Plus it's payback for her constantly trying to know and control everything in my life."

Edward chuckled, I must say Bella, you have a devious mind… but I am really liking it and I am completely in on this plan." He then lowered his head to kiss me slowly and sensually, still managing to make my head spin.

With on final peck on the lips he rolled off of me and smiled, "Okay if we are going on with this plan, then we will have to wake up earlier than the others, because last time we woke up after them they stood there giggling at the two of us sleeping on the hammock. Emmett and Jasper refused to drop it and kept on with their teasing through most of the morning." He winked at me, "so I will put my phone alarm on for 9:00am because lets be honest, Alice will most likely not be sleeping in very late this close to the wedding. Which also means we should go to sleep now, otherwise we will be dead tired tomorrow."

I giggled and nodded, "yea you're right, and if we are really still tired we can nap later on in the day, when the Alice isn't there to pull us out of our beds."

Edward snickered, "yea that's probably our best bet." He grabbed all the pillows that ended up scattered around our little fort and put them all together at the entrance of it. I grabbed the remote and shut off the TV and then lay down on the pillows next to Edward. When I did, Edward laid a blanket over top of me and tucked it around me, making me smile involuntarily at his sweetness.

He then cozied up next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, which was quite alright with me. I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes, a few seconds later I felt his lips press to the top of my head, "goodnight Bella." I whispered a quick goodnight and soon after fell asleep with a permanent smile on my lips.

…

The next morning I woke up to a bunch soft kisses being pressed all over my face, definitely an ideal wake up call. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself staring into Edward's gorgeous green eyes.

"Mmmm… good morning."

Edward grinned crookedly, "good morning gorgeous."

I smiled widened at his words and cheerful grinned, "how long have you been up?" He push the hair away from my face, and pushed it behind my ear, making me blush.

"Not long, the alarm went off a few minutes ago, I just shut it off before it could wake you up. You looked so peaceful and I thought you should get a nicer walk up call then my blaring phone alarm."

That just made my heart melt, could he get any freaking sweeter? "Oh, Edward you are far too sweet," I lifted my head up a kissed him on the cheek. Edward took matters into his own hands and turned my face so my lips no longer connected to his cheek but to his lips… his very soft lips.

If I had it my way I would have spent the entire day kissing Edward, unfortunately it was not a possibility. Edward sat up and pulled me up next to him, wrapping his arms around me, "as much as I would like to continue kissing you, we should probably get up before the others wake and catch us."

I laughed and nodded, "yea, come on lets go; you can help me with breakfast." Edward hopped up and held out his hand to help me up, "it would be my absolute pleasure, Bella."

We walked hand in hand to the kitchen where I reluctantly had to let go of his hand so I could grab everything I needed to make breakfast. I decided to make muffins so I asked Edward to get the eggs and milk from the fridge while I looked for the flour, sugar and other ingredients I needed.

Baking with Edward proved to be a lot of fun and entertaining… although he tended to distract me quite a bit. While he did do what I asked him to, he also seemed to enjoy periodically driving me nuts with little touches and kisses every time he passed by me. Then anytime I would look a him he would just smile innocently, as if everything was accidental… yea accidental my ass.

Since I was in a baking mood, I decided to make a few different types of muffins… I knew Emmett was going to appreciate that. I got the chocolate chip and carrot muffins in the oven, and prepared that berry and apple cinnamon muffin batter while they baked.

As I finished pouring the last bowl of batter into the muffin tin when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips pressing against my neck. His soft kisses pressing on my neck gave me goose bumps and made me shiver slightly. I slowly turned around and was met with Edward's intense gaze, one which I wouldn't be able to tear my eyes away from even if I tried. He started to lean in painfully slowly making me anxious to feel his lips on mine.

When his lips were less than an inch from mine, the damn oven timer started beeping alerting me that the first batch of muffins were done. Edward sighed and moved away from me, allowing me to pull the muffins from the oven and place the other two tins with batter into the oven and reset the timer.

With that done, I turned around and walked slowly towards Edward who was leaning against the island. I stopped right in front of him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down so we were face to face and pressing my lips to his. I felt him smile against my lips and then deepen the kiss.

After a few seconds he put his hands on my hips, turned me around and lifted me onto the counter all without breaking our kiss. Now that we were at the same level he took it as a chance to intensify our kiss. He ran the tip of his tongue across my lips and I was so thankful that I was sitting on the counter otherwise I would have probably ended up on the floor.

I opened my mouth giving him access and he took the opportunity to explore my mouth, which was quite alright with me. Edward lightly bit down on my lip cause me to squeal in surprise, making him chuckle lightly.

We continued to making out in the middle of the kitchen and I wasn't ready to stop anytime soon. Unfortunately the banging sound of Emmett running down the stairs cause us to pull apart quickly, moving further away from each other as to not look suspicious.

"I SMELL SOME OF BELL'S FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC MUFFINS!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading :) <strong>


End file.
